"The Network Project: A Cancer Education and Training Program in Pain Management, Rehabilitation and Psychosocial Issues" was established by the Pain, Psychiatry and Rehabilitation Medicine Services of the Department of Neurology at Memorial Sloan- Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) two years ago, through a grant from the Cancer Education Grant Program of the National Cancer Institute. In this brief period of time, we have been able to demonstrate that the " Network Project" is a highly effective interdisciplinary multicomponent education and training program , and this application proposes to continue and expand this successful project . Our overall goals are to promote an integrated, multidisciplinary approach to the management of pain in cancer patients, and to provide local clinicians and educators with the training, experience and teaching materials that will help them foster such an approach to cancer pain management in their own communities.To date, approximately 100 graduate and practicing health professionals of all disciplines across the nation have been provided with the means to enhance their own expertise as local educators and trainers in cancer pain and quality of life issues through participation in the "Network Project". Our specific aims are: 1) To continue and expand a multi-component education and training program in cancer pain management, psychosocial oncology, cancer rehabilitation and supportive care (the "Network Project") which consists of: a) the Observership Program - a 2 week educational and tutorial experience at MSKCC b) the Mentorship Program - a role model/mentor program which utilizes an expanded interdisciplinary faculty at MSKCC to provide a tutorial experience during observership as well as ongoing consultation; c) the Education Resource Center/Library - an educational resource for Network participants, this center/library creates teaching modules ( 9 completed with plans for 20- 25) on major topics relating to cancer pain and quality of life, and will expand to also organize conferences on cancer pain education and training; d) the Network - a network of observership graduates and mentor faculty fostered through the publication of the" Network News" newsletter (3 times a year) ,and the activities of the Education Resource Center. 2) To evaluate the impact of such a multi-component education training program on a) individual participant's knowledge, and b) participant's training and educational activities. Participation in the "Network Project" will provide local educators with the means to enhance future cancer education programs in pain management and psychosocial issues. This will have a great impact on patient care, and improved quality of life for cancer patients and their families.